


Thompson Twin Special

by Izissia



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thompson Sisters  fuck Maka.<br/>Who is a virgin.<br/>Into their cock obsessed slut.<br/>Also at one point they both have dicks and dp her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thompson Twin Special

"You know I didn't seriously expect you two to do it." Maka laughed, a little bit nervously, rubbing at the back of her head.  
"Why wouldn't we?" the older of the Thompson twins teased, sticking out her tongue, "A bet's a bet. And you bet we'd have made you deliver." she taunts with a gentle prod to Maka's side.   
"Well, a weekend away does sound pretty nice." Maka grumbled gently, warming up to the thought as they walked down the drive of the quaint and completely out of the way hotel. In truth, Maka had a secret, a secret she'd buried to the very darkest parts of her mind. Though, a surprisingly benign one.  
She had no idea how she was going to cram her fingers into her needy little snatch while she was sharing a room with the Thompson twins. A gentle shade of pink crept onto her cheek, she shouldn't be thinking of that right now. She'd cross that bridge when she got there.

The hotel was surprisingly nice, Maka had known it was going to be quaint, rustic, in her mind she must've assumed the worst. She hadn't packed much, just clothes for the two days she'd be staying here. "Hooooy." Patty scoffs, her eyes going wiiide! "There's only one bed!"  
"Really?" Liz tutted, her head shaking from side to side, "Just our luck, huh?" she scoffs, her gaze turning right down towards Maka. "Well, you don't mind too much, do you?" the blonde meister shook her head.  
"I guess?" she shrugs, discarding her bag to the ground, Patty immediately leapt atop the bed. The creaking of springs filled the air as she started to giggle with delight. "At least it's a nice bed!" she grins to Maka, patting the space besides her eagerly, "Try it!"  
Miss Albarn laughed gently, shaking her own head as she plops her peachy backside right down besides the enthusiastic Thompson, "Yep, this sure is a bed." she scoffs, her tongue waging playfully for the briefest of seconds as Patty leant nearer and nearer to her face, giving her a wiiiide, eager grin! "Are you.. Okay?" Patty was so close that the girl could feel her warm breath tickling along her skin. It felt kind of nice, but she'd never admit that.  
"Yeah.." Patty smiled delightedly, "Hey Maka, close your eyes~?" she purred. The beskirted girl shook her head gently.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!" Patty's infectious smile made Maka's eyes roll, ushering a gentle 'fine', her eyelids fell shut, not even half lidded. So she was totally defenceless, oblivious, as Patty leans in and in. Aaand.. "Mphmphf!" Patty's lips pressed right into her own. Immediately, Maka's maw opens to let out a gasp, only serving to let Patty's warm, wet tongue drive right into her throat!   
"Ghmff!" Maka struggled weakly, it was a shock, of course. Her hands lifted up to press right into Patty's shoulders, pushing softly on them, but the Thompson twin doesn't relent. That tongue darts into her nigh virginal lips, her head dipped, her lips were.. So good! Maka's thighs squirmed softly as she tried to shake her head. Tugging her head back some, Patty simply lunged her features forwards just as well, driving that warm, wet muscle right into her lips.   
The Albarn's eyes forced tight shut, her breath hitching in her throat. Her nipples peaked through her shirt, she could feel her poor, adorable nubs rubbing right into her bra. She clenches her fingers and gives a firm thrust! Breaking the kiss, her lips hung apart softly, thick strands of spittle linking her to Patty's panting tongue. "L-Liz." Maka gasped, asking for assistance, but the older, standing twin simply leant right down and... Mwah~. Maka's eyes trembled within their sockets, her instincts were to let her eyelashes fall shut once more, settling for a half flutter, she kept pushing gently on Patty's shoulders.   
Liz's hand lifts up and around, curling gently into Maka's cheek. The blonde meister can't help but lean into that gentle touch, deathly aware of how her panties rubbed into her folds. She gasped and squirmed, had they planned this all along? "L-Liz." she tries to stammer, louder this time, her words were immediately cut off by that skilled tongue darting atop her own, pinning it to the base of her maw, the only sound that escaped her lips was a sordid schlork~ Spittle trickling down her cheeks as she inadvertently progressed the kiss to a messy, open mouthed tonguefucking. Patty leans right in to Maka's seated frame, grinding her own adorable tits into the other's side, the girl's warm breath teasing along her ear. Her head dips to the side and Maka muffles a whine as her earlobe was suckled on. Patty's fingers trail along her chest, palming, kneading, squeezing along her bust as she loudly choked on Liz's far more experienced tongue.  
She stood no chance in hell of fighting the other for dominance, shyly, meekly accepting that firm tonguefucking, goosebumps tickled along her spine, pleasure coursing through her body as the pair massaged her frame oh so sensually. It felt hotter than a sauna in the briefest of moments, Maka's whole body blushing a deep pink. She'd never done this with a girl before. She'd never really done this before anyway, truthfully. Her blushing body burned up a tremendous heat, she even let out a whimpering mewl into Liz's lips. "Liz..." She continues to gasp and squirm pathetically, not a word escapes her lips, and the taller girl decides to reward, or maybe punish, her constant rumblings by pushing her head firmly into Maka's own. Dipping the pigtailed beauty's skull back, and back. Maka's head dipped backwards, made to look towards the ceiling, well if her eyes were open at all. And.. Spit~ A fat gob of wetness pushed from Liz's lips right into Maka's own, her dipped back face had no choice but to guzzle down a fat mouthful of that incredibly seductive goo. Her tits were tugged on firmly, Patty was ever over eager, and she blinked, shuddering with delight from the sordid affair.  
She thought for the briefest of seconds, that her 'torture' must've been over. But Patty's lips began to trace along her neck, those warm, wet kisses peppering up and up, along her cheekbone and right against her sister's own lips. Maka's thighs instinctively shook. She tried to shake her head as Liz shifts apart some to welcome her incestuous twin. "Ghmfff!" Maka struggles and moans, one tongue had been such a handful, now she had two of those things driving into her mouth, the kiss growing obscenely, intensely sloppy. Wetness poured from either side of her lips as she throats those two pounding tongues. Her thighs kick and struggle, melting apart beneath her, her pupils rolling right back into her skull. She was so hot, so very hot. The two girls began to giggle delightedly as they wormed their tongues forwards and forwards, their twin tongues pushing right into her lips. Maka's blush grows deeper, her body trembles with need. She rolls her hips forwards and bucks her thighs apart as she... Cums~! Her eyes rolled back within their closed sockets as her trembling cuntlips gush and kick her creamy, wet arousal right into her panties! Her body tingling with pleasure, every hair she had held totally on end. And..  
Pwah~ Just as swiftly as Patty had thrust the kiss onto Maka's tender lips, the pair broke off. Their tongues teasing messily along each other, several excessive strands of wetness linking the trio of them together, before they break away, dripping down Maka's chin, her tits. "Hahhh..." Her tongue remains dangling free from her face as she gulps down thick mouthfuls of air. Her panties soaked through already, she just stares up at the giggling goddesses atop her.  
"Did you like that, Maka?" Patty beaams, her far too delighted smile made Maka shudder, just a little.  
She felt obliged to nod her head, slowly, "I've never... Done anything like that before." she mumbled weakly, still panting like a dog. She hadn't noticed that Patty's hands were still gently tugging on her tits, stroking them gently.   
"Do you want to do more?" Liz's eyebrow raised, "Don't worry, we'll be gentle." Patty's tongue drags along her lips, while Liz at the very least manages to remain sincere about it. The shorter Thompson twin was panting almost as much as the dear first timer.   
"I uhmm..." Her eyes drift down towards Pattie's molesting fingers, she finds herself pushing her bust into the other's touch. "Maybe..." Maka moans, she thought of those lonely nights spent on her back, her hips lifted, her fingers knuckle deep in her cunt.   
"It felt good, right?" Patty's smile was growing wider by the second. Maka nodded her head swiftly, her nipples pinched through her dress.  
"I'll use a condom, so you don't have to worry." Liz continues, ever the professional of the pair. It was Maka's time for her eyebrows to raise now, a perplexed look on the virginal girl's features.   
"W-Wait, what?" she drools, Patty began to giggle all the louder. "A condom?" Liz gave a reassuring smile, it made Maka feel less confused. She watches the older woman's fingers slide down, down towards her jeans.  
"Wait, let me sis!" Patties enthusiasm was undeniable! Liz's fingers curled into either side of her shorts, but Maka's vision of that rising bulge was completely blocked by the back of Patty's head. "Nhnhn~ Ahnnn~ Shluuuurp~" Liz winces from her over-eager twin's excessive slurping, that tongue presses flat along her rising bulge, before Patty clamps her teeth down gently on Liv's button, and yanks her head back! "Tadaa~!" Patty's head swivels to the side, Liv's pants slide down her thighs and.. Thwack~ Her tremendous, drooling girldick springs free. Maka's face just inches from that throbbing, heated slab.  
The pigtailed beauty blinks her eyes a good couple of times, both pupils transfixed on that drooling dick. Maka was, overwhelmed. But she was no shirking violet. She swallowed down a mouthful of spit, not all of it hers. And her eyes steeled with determination. Locked right onto that drooling length. "Would you.. Help me out then?" Maka pants hotly along the underside of that shaft. Her legs shift apart beneath her.  
"Definitely~!" Patty cries, before her sister can even say a word. The shorter twin was on her feet, swaggering away from the adorable pair, and fishing right through her own packed bags. "Tadaa~!" she tugged free something a little more heavy duty than a standard cellphone. A proper, full on camera! It didn't occur to Maka for a second that the recorder was a strange thing to pack on a lazy holiday away. She was too busy trying to make her tongue slide back into her mouth to care.  
Maka let out a gentle gulp, watching Liz tug with a crinkling wrapper. The faint waft of strawberries filled the air, Maka's nostrils flared some as she watched a rounded, pink balloon be sat atop Liz's crown. The refined woman pinched the tip with one hand, smiling sweetly down at Maka, as she slooowly unfurled the rubbery thing down and down across her throbbing veined cock. "Maybe when you get more used to this Maka~" Patty smiles, watching intently as her sister's cock was coated with that rubber. The camera trained down on that length. "You could put it on for Liz!" Patty's head nod nodded doing very little to help her sound any more authoritative.  
"Help?" Maka pants, her thighs pushed together beneath her as she chews nervously on her lower set of lips. Her head pushes a little towards that shaft, and she can't stop her hand from lifting towards that strawberry stained cock, "Would you like that, Liz?" she gulps as a finger traces along the base of that shaft. Where prick met rubber, her nail wriggles underneath, watching that tip get just a little heavier, just a little fuller with the preseed that Liz clearly pumped.  
"Uh huh.." Liz nods her head happily as her cock was toyed with. Maka's cheeks glowed just a little warmer each time the camera dips towards her features.  
"Are you ready to lose your virginity, Maka?" Patty's enthusiastic smile held not an inch of teasing. The camera locked onto the blushing meister's face.  
"Yeah.." Maka nodded her head firmly, her eyes locking with the lens.

...

"There we go." Liz smiles as she tugs Maka's blouse undone, Maka had shimmied herself back up on the bed. Her condom'd cock positioned just against Maka's chest, so that Liz was straddling atop the girl. Her fingers teasing along Maka's bra, squeezing them idly as she shifts her hips down and down. Her grip on Maka's tits easing the girl backwards, till she was on her back, with Liz on all fours atop her. Patty stood nearby, the camera completely trained on the girls waists. "Don't worry." Liz assured the blushing first timer. Her pretty pink cock dragging along the other's pantied mounds. "Oh..~" Liz gasps, her length flipping up Maka's skirt to show off just how utterly soaked Maka's panties were. "Do you wanna, take those off for me?" the longer haired twin moans out softly as she drags her length into Maka's slick mounds. Her plain, cotton white panties were totally see through by now, the gentle fabric trying to wrap around Liz's prick, contoured so perfectly around Maka's folds.  
"Right..." Maka's thumbs curl into either side of her panties, her hips writhe from side to side as she drags her panties right down, "Sorry!" Maka swiftly squeaks as she'd dragged her panties down, over that grinding shaft! Liz just let out a gentle laugh as those panties wrapped around her dick, Maka swiftly slips her panties back up, and angles her hips down, sliding her panties down, down, this time they don't snag on Liz's dick, wrapped around her thighs cutely to reveal her totally clean shaven, smooth, pink lips. That just as pink shaft kisses right against Maka's folds, making her lift her hips upwards with eager need. Her thighs melting apart in submissive delight. She gasps and moans, Liz grunting gently, her hips rock forwards and.... "Hnghhh!" Maka's fingers ball into fists on the bedsheets, clumping them up into little balls as her folds were speared, stuffed. As she was penetrated~.  
The length slides into her folds with remarkable ease the noise she makes more a whimper than a moan. Her mouth hangs open, as she lets out weak gasps of heated delight. Slowly, steadily, but Liz showed no signs of relenting. Her hips firmly stuffed inch after inch of her condom clad length into Maka's folds. Maka's first insertion was a hefty one. The Thompson twins were more than hung~ "Hngh!" Maka's body heaves upwards as with a meaty SMACK, Liz's pelvis crashes into her own, only to hungrily rear her hips backwards, and driving that shaft right into that body. The bed began to rock, as Liz picked up the pace. Maka's palms lift up to tentatively rake along Liz's back. Her body writhes in pleasure as her folds were stuffed full of that bright pink shaft. "Hnhhhhh!" one thing was clear, Maka was very much enjoying! She completely ignored the camera, for the most part, as her fertile twat was stuffed full of that eager, sheathed length! Liz thrust into her with enough force to make the whole bed shake, but not too rough. Maka thrust her hips up in time with Liz's thrusts, squealing as that shaft drove deeper, and deeper into her cunt! She bounces her body hungrily on that rubber!  
Patty's eyes light up as she spies the telltale signs of her sister in need! The camera drags from the messy wet epicentre of that lubed up cock, dripping with Maka's juices to Liz's steely features. How her lips melted into an obscene smile, how she grunted and gasped with need. Liz either didn't notice the camera shifting towards her head, or she just didn't care her orgasm face was about to be captured on film. "Hahnnnnnn~!" she cries out, the only warning that Maka would get, as Liz slaps her pelvis into Maka's own, and held it there. Her shaft trembles and tenses, throbbing deep within her folds. Patty quickly trained the camera back down to the missionary girls. Paying special attention to the very base of Liz's shaft, the littlest bit of fleshy skin that peeked out from the strawberry pink condom. It throbs and pulses, just like the rest of her length. Barely an inch even revealed not bottomed into Maka's folds. Sprt~ Sprt~ "Fuck..." Liz grumbles as with every thick rope of her virile jizzm inflating her condom, her length deflated, just a little. She lifts one hand off of the bed, to quickly snatch up the condom as her now totally flaccid, and totally adorable prick spilled out of Maka's not even creampie'd folds~.  
The other Thompson twins giggles grew louder and louder, Maka glanced out from beneath Liz to watch the cameragirls booty shorts start to bulge and pitch at the front. "What the..?" Maka gasps, her mouth waters at the sight of that cumfilled balloon between Liz's fingers, but her cuntlips tense as Patty thrusts her hips forwards, and her jeans POP open! The button of her shorts striking against the wall and rattling along the floor. Within a blink of an eye, the girls massive, throbbing shaft had sprung free, striking against Patty's gut, and drooling all over her chest. "Did I.. Turn you on that much?" Maka moans, giggling sweetly at the thought.  
"It's not like that." Liz began to gasp, her cuntlips dripping right atop Maka's own, she grips the others wrist, and slides it between her thighs, Maka's fingers instinctively thrust right into those sloppy, dripping wet folds. She glances between Liz's legs, to the girl atop her. And lets out a more than surprised gasp to see that throbbing thick phallus that had shot into her was totally gone! Liz tied the condom up, and left it discarded. Sitting up atop of Maka, she reaches towards Patty, taking the camera from her. She was sat atop Maka, the PoV Camera trained down at the girl.   
"My turn~!" Patty cheers as she watches Maka's two fingers push into Liz's folds. "Move it sis!" the enthusiastic twin grins, watching Liz's hips roll into those fingers. The other twin moans happily as she climbs up and over, slipping off of Maka's fingers, Patty seemed primed to leap atop of Maka! But she didn;t~ Instead, her fingers curled into those slick thighs. YANKING down harshly onto them!   
"Eep!" Maka pants, as she was pulled down towards that shaft! And Patty's grinning features, "Are you going to use a condom to?" she pants hotly up at Patty, lifting her back up and resting on her elbows to make her perky titties look as appealing as possible.  
"Nah~" Patty grins eagerly, flipping Maka over with ease so that her fat ass was dangling off the side of the bed! Liz shot her twin a swift look, already being so forwards, it wasn't like Patty at all to hold back.  
"Good." Maka whines, as she lifts her asscheeks back into Patty's prick. The shorts Thompson twin rams her shaft eagerly between Maka's doughy curves, her python hissing and spitting thick gobs of pre along the other's asscheeks, making them nice and shining and wet, but most of all her crack~ The crevice between her two doughy curves. Her adorable valley of assflesh. "Hngh!" Maka's eyes shot wide open while Patty slams her shaft firmly into her not-technically-creampie'd cunt~. And once Patty started, she wasn't going to stop~ She mounds the blonde meister's ass like a damn animal, her hips pounding, gyrating and drilling into Maka's booty. Her throbbing thickness plunged right into the other's body as Maka whined in delight and braced herself against the bed.  
Patty's heels lifted upwards, onto her tippy toes, as she leans atop Maka, and thrust her palm against the other's face. Pinning her features down harshly into the bed, the Albarn let out a firm moan, her ass lifted up by the shaft plunging into her folds. Her cheek ground into the soft pillows of the bed as she willingly hoisted herself onto her tippy toes to feel every rocking thrust harder~.  
"Harder!" Maka gasps, Patty begins to giggle delightedly as her hips picked up the pace! SMACK! Her pelvis crashes into Maka's asscheeks, and pounds into it mercilessly, her body making Maka's booty a bright shade of pink as she bounces off that ass again and again! Her grip on the girls hair grows tighter as she grinds her features down into the bed below, pinning her harshly beneath her every thrust, rocking her entire body with each pump! Her prick stuffed Maka full, completely full, bottoming into that tight, almost-virginal set of juicy cuntlips repeatedly. Maka's eyes rolled within their sockets, not that anyone could see as she was stuffed hard. Her toes curled into their socks, her thighs shifted apart as best as they could. Lifting her trembling ass up as high as possible as she came~!   
Her girlish, clear eruption of sloppy wetness spills from around her juicy lips! Patty doesn't halt for even a second as Maka's folds grow unbearably sensitive. Her hips rolling down on that shaft, and each time they did a thick gush of her sloppy girldrool pours from her folds, and splatters all over Patty's crotch. Dripping down her thighs, that shaft was lubed up with her wetness as she mewls and writhes in delight. The camera caught it all, naturally. Liz was a bit steadier of a cameragirl than Patty was, watching Maka erupt around that pounding prick, Patty's excessive moans began to grow louder, and louder, a laugh or two working into them, she threw her head back and let out a howl as she floods Maka's folds with a massive eruption! Forcing a second climax from Maka's folds!   
Those bright pink, and totally smooth lips weren't tinted with strawberries anymore. They were doused in pure, unrefined SEX. That massive load pours into her innocent folds, just as her first orgasm dies down, her whole body trembles in delight and she creams herself all over again! Shuddering and convulsing with each hot rope of spunk shot deep into her cunt. Her belly bulged, just a little, as her womb was filled with Patty's thick, white sludge. Patty knew what'd happen next~ She couldn't stop it. Her dick grows softer and softer with each shot, before it was just a glistening wet clitty. And the cameragirl besides her was touting a massive, throbbing prick. "Hurry up.." Liz moans, thrusting the camera into Patty's hands, she tugged Maka back and back, the girl still reeling, drooling in post-orgasm bliss. Thud. Maka's lightly stinging ass hits the floor as she was yanked off the bed. And she was immediately greeted with a good, hard, SMACK~ Of that massive pillar of girldick weighing down harshly against her face.  
"Nhnnn...." Maka's eyes were foggied through, her head spinning. She shook her features to and fro as she began to grind her face innocently into that dick. Her half lidded eyes slowly focused, and she found her head dipping backwards. Schluuuuurp. The fuzzy sight of that tremendous dick became clearer and clearer, as she drags her tongue all along it. Not in one clean lick, from base to tip. But rather in many heated, needy laps! Her head lifts to exagerate each lap! Patty's hips grind into her sister's own as she points the camera right down into the nuzzling sight beneath. The slobbering Meister's eyes glance from the camera's lens, to Liz's own. And she wraps her lips firmly around the tip. Liz's delighted fingers curled into Maka's hairline, not her pigtails, but the scalp of her head. Her nails rake along the girl's locks as she watches with desire. The meister's unpainted lips stretched around that crown, warped into a pretty little 'o'~ She leans her features, down and down. Slowly impaling her face on that tremendous spire of dick. She lifts a hand up curiously, gently running her fingers along the base of that shaft. Liz's enthusiastic nodding shows her she's doing the right thing~.  
Steadily, Maka bobbed her face against that length as her fingers curled around the base of that shaft, gripping it steadily as she began to rhythmically pump, jerk, suck, slurp. Her cuntlips tremble, her totally stiff nipples tingle with delight. She runs her other hand down across her body, pinching her nipples makes her hiss spit around the shaft, causing yet more delighted mewls. Her hand doesn't stop at her tits for long however, tracing down down across her gut, she runs two fingers across her folds, wriggling them in steadily. Her fingers pump into her cumslicked folds of their own accord, the thick wisps of drooling Patty spunk ooze along her thighs, dripping down onto the ground beneath her kneeling frame. Maka's eyes flutter down, to see just how fucking wet her folds were. She lifts the cumslicked fingers up, spreading two digits apart to marvel at how the gobs of spunk streaked from her fingers like a wispy bridge. And then she gripped Liz's shaft with both hands, only to drop her un-cumlubed palm right back down between her thighs. Suck, slrp~. It's not long before Liz's breath is getting hitched. Her head's lifting up and up. Her hips pushing down harshly into Maka's face, forcing the poor Meister to drop her palm from the base of the other's dick as she deepthroats every inch of that shaft, only gagging just a little and she.. Cuums~!  
Obviously~! Maka's throat bulges with each mouthful as she swallows down load after load! That shaft held deep in her face, but not balls deep, Liz rears her hips back just a little to watch how what little of her cock that wasn't buried in Maka's face bulged with each hot, thick shot of ropey, virile jizz. Brk~ Maka's eyes shot open with worry, as she felt her throat be filled with seed. Her belly was so full already. She was fingering her cunt with need, but still Liz came, and came~ Each pulse of that dick was another shot pouring back into her throat. She felt it~ Her features getting backed up. Her belly was too full. She couldn't swallow anymore. "Bhrk~" her throat bulged, and stayed just a little stretched with the load working its way back up her face. "Ghrkk! Bhrmm!" she started to gag and choke intensely as... Sprt! That load shot right back out from either side of her face! She lurched forwards instinctively, only managing to throat yet more of Liz's cock as she gagged and coughed up thick gobs of virile, Thompson ballsnot, splattering all over her perky tits, streaking from around her lips in wispy strands. One particular errant shot has a fat bubble of ballsnot bursting from Maka's nostrils as her face was ruined. "Sorry about that~" Liz gasps, she didn't sound at all that sorry, the last few bursts of her dick deflating it, as it always would~.  
"Hahhhnnnn...." Maka was unable to respond right away, or really care that Patty was prodding her with that prick already. She lifts both hands up to her face, grinding her palms across her chin, scooping up thick webs of jizzm that had shot out from around her inexperienced face. "That felt.. Good~" Maka drools happily as she begins to loudly, messily deepthroat her fingers, sucking them clean, one by one. Her face was still ruined, she hadn't noticed the streak of jizzm that ran from her nostrils, past the side of her lips, and dripped off of her chin. But she was looking a whole lot better for a girl who'd just gagged up a fat load all over herself.   
"Still, let me make it up to you." Liz smiles, as she took the camera from her sister, and propped it up on a tripod they'd set up. Both girls watched Liz's ass sway as she did it. Patty continued to grind her shaft into Maka's cheek. "That should be good!" Liz grins, offering Maka her hand, and helping the girl to her feet. The taller Thompson twin soon lays on her back on the bed, and pats her face enticingly.  
Maka blinks, a good few times. "What do you want me to do?" she hummed, cum dripping from her folds.  
"Sit on her face, silly!" Patty grips Maka by the tits, [eliciting a cute little mewl~] and thrust the girl right atop her sister! Facing the camera, and the bottom of the bed.  
"Oh.." Maka gasped as her doughy asscheeks swallowed Liz's face. "O-Oh~!" She gasped, as immediately. Liz's tongue set to work. Plunging her warm, wet muscle right against Maka's as of yet, untouched asshole. Maka pulled a face, a delighted, orgasmic face, as she began to roll her hips right down on Liz's features. Her asshole getting tonguefucked eagerly as Patty climbs up onto the bed.  
The shorter twin grips Maka by the pigtails, something she'd always wanted to do, and starts to pull her down, down, towards her crotch. And more importantly, towards Liz's crotch! Patty's prick thrusts against her sister's folds, making her muffle a moan into Maka's asscheeks, as Patty presses Maka's features right into Liz's hairless cunt. Immediately, Maka began to make out with Liz's folds, practically sixty-nining the girl as she slurps at those cuntlips, around Patty's fat shaft. Smack! Liz strikes her palms down harshly onto Maka's asscheeks. Having to lift her head up between those curves to giddily slobber on Maka's asshole~ Patty drools, taking excessive perverted delight in scooping her mushroom tip along Liz's folds, her prick drenched in Liz's cuntslime, and then she slams it right down into herp pigtailed blonde's face~. The pair hoped that the camera would catch the view, off at a diagonal angle from the bottom of the bed, but honestly they were far too enraptured with Maka's body to care whether they had a grade A porno or not on their hands.  
"Mhmmm! Hah~!" Patty moans as she plunges her prick into Maka's face! "Jeeze sis!" Patty drools, her bare asscheeks tensing as she pounds her shaft into Maka's face, "She's even better at this than you!" Liz's face flushed a beet red at the teasing, she got her own back by bringing her palm SMACK down on Maka's backside, that trembling booty jiggles and shakes as Maka just sucks even harder from getting her ass beat! "Hnhh~!" Patty squeaks harshly as Maka's inhale had tugged her cheeks inwards some, making her pouty lips look eeven fatter, as her face twisted into an obscene look of pure, hedonistic blowjob pleasure. Shluurp~.  
Her backside ground back down onto Liv's face as her throat was stretched around Patty's prick, her whole body bounced and sloshed between the pair of them, pushing her face right down on that length as her tight pink pucker trembled and tensed around Liz's tongue, her doughy cheeks bucked back to swallow the girls face, spittle flew from her face, wispy strands of spit dripping from her chin, clinging to her slender features and making them look oh so delightfully whorish. Patty's fingers curled into her throat, and she began to POUND her shaft right into Maka's throat! Drilling her prick into the girls face with such speed that Maka's head began to spin, the younger twin was relentless, Liz at least showed some restraint even in the moments of her orgasm. Patty slams her crotch into Maka's features, her hips so fast they'd look like a blur~ And even as she cried out in pleasure and her shaft floods Maka's face with hot thick strands of magma hot seed down the Meister's face, she never relented, not even for a second. Shot after shot, load after load! Maka's already full stomach looked just a little more round as she guzzled down that incredible load~ Before she knew it, her mouth was hanging open, her tongue dripping white spunk. Patty's crotch still pounding against her face to wetly slap that Thompson cunt against her features.   
Maka's eyes drifted downwards as her lips were made to kiss Patty's twat repeatedly. "What now?" she pants, her fingers curling around the mighty pillar of Liz's prick~. She gives it a jerk as her asshole was made out with. Before the taller twin shifts and squirms from beneath her, crawling out from underneath Maka, and sitting on her knees behind the Albarn.  
"Well, I got you nice and lubed up." Liz giggles gently into the other's ear, rolling her hips sensually into Maka's backside, her prick thrusting between those spitlubed asscheeks.  
"Spit isn't lu-mhmffff!" Maka's eyes roll as her hair was gripped and she was shoved into Patty's cuntlips.  
"You can take it~." Liz assured, and Maka agreed. Her fingers slipped around, and curled into her own asscheeks, submissively lapping at Patty's cunt, she smooshes her curves right around that pumping, bouncing cock, massaging it firmer between her plump cheeks, before she spread her curves apart. Yanking one twin away from the other. Presenting her prim and primed, shiny wet asshole. Her adorable pink pucker tensed in anticipation, a whine escapes her lips into Patty's cuntlips as Liv's length prods against her adorable asshole.  
"Mhmmm~" Maka mewls as her asshole was slowly, steadily stretched around Liv's cock. Her virginal asshole gently pushed apart around that mushroom tip. Her fingers curled in against her will, gripping onto her own asscheeks harder. Her body trembling, writhing with need as that shaft slooowly sunk into her. Inch after inch. She barely focused on Patty's mounds, thankfully Liv's stimulation would ensure her tongue hung out, right into the girls slit.   
"Hahn! Patty... She's so tight!" Liz whines in delight as she hilted a good chunk of her prick into those soft marshmallow cheeks.  
"I can see, sis~" Patty wagged as she stroked Maka's hair happily. "It's written all over your face!" Liz began to steadily pick up the pace. As Maka's ass gave in to her shaft, she thrust with ease, and hunger! Maka rolls her hips back onto that shaft! Her cuntlips trembling with delight, wetness spilling from her folds as her ass was railed! She had released her asscheeks by now, gripping onto the bedsheets beneath as her doggystyle booty was stuffed full of Liv's fantastic shaft!  
The Thompson twin began to gasp and blush, her face dipping backwards some and her tongue lolling out. Patty's eyes shone with mischief as she spied a tremendous opportunity for debauchery~ She shot a wink at the camera, before turning her gaze down to Maka! "You ready, Maka~?" she smiles sweetly, the blonde girl lets out a muffled moan of approval, before her hair was gripped. Patty's fingers curled into her long flowing pigtails, and YANK!   
"MHMFFF~!" Maka's face thrashed between Patty's thighs as the handlebars she called her pigtails were tugged on and used, as her face was tugged and held firmly between Patty's thighs! Liz let out a gasp as she struck Maka's ass but once, her shaft bottomed into Maka's rear completely, held 'balls' deep in the girls sensitive booty. Sprt! That length tenses up, and a thick string of ropey gooey jizz shoots into Maka's asshole! Sprt! Sprt! Her dick tenses, again and again, her load flooding Maka's bowels enough to force the meister over the edge, and she creams herself! There and then! Her wetness sprays across the bed beneath, soaking it completely through as her backside was filled with yet more jizzm. As her own climax died down, just a few glittering drips splattering from her bare naked cuntlips, so too did Liz's~ "Ghrkkk~!" her toes curled and her body shook as her face was on the receiving end of the Twin's unique cock-sharing~ "Ghrkkkkk~!" she chokes, she hadn't really been expecting it, Patty's heated, thick length worming its way down her throat like it had been there all along~. And yet, the younger twin's body remains flush with her own, while that cock trembles and pulsates, growing thicker and fatter with each little throb. "GHRK~ GHRK~" Maka chokes loudly as that length grows to full mast within her face. Her eyes roll delightedly as she was filled. Her body trembling all over as Patty yanks on her pigtails and sprouts a monster of a cock in her face~.  
Maka came, all over again. Her body thrashes beneath that prick, her throat bulging as she throats that shaft, all the way to the base. She was so enamoured by the shaft plugging up her face, she hadn't noticed that the thick load dumped into her ass wasn't spilling from her like a slutty thick waterfall. "P-Patty?" Liz gasps, her eyes wide with disbelief as she slowly began to rear her hips back and back, her shaft wasn't thickest at the base, rather more at the middle. Slooowly, steadily Liv's length retreats from the others asshole and.. PWAP! It springs free, striking against Maka's asscheeks, her stretched asshole spills the massive load dumped right into her~ Splattering all over the well and truly ruined bedshets.  
"No way sis." Patty didn't gasp with disbelief as much as she did pure delight. Schluuuurp~ Her length steadily slides free from Maka's face. Dripping the girls spittle and throatslime. She climbs around the bed, thrusting her crotch towards her twin's. Her lips smacked together as she grinds the underside of her shaft against the other's cock. "Whaddya think, Maka~?" Patty grins at the other as she curls her fingers around their conjoint cocks.  
Maka gasps down at the pair, and their throbbing shafts. Her impressively fucked body flushed with desire. "Has that ever happened before?" she questioned. The pair shook their heads. Patty reaches out, and grips Maka's thigh, stroking the glistening wet thing.  
"Ride us." Patty grins, their shafts twitch in unison, preseed bubbling from the tip of their shafts. Maka swung one leg over the seated pair of twins. The Thompson twins shifting so that they might as well have been scissoring, their legs wrapped around the other in a beautifully incestuous pile. Their two shafts stood right up, and Maka sat atop them.  
"Hnnhnn.." The meister moans, as her sloppy, wet, and lightly cumfilled folds began to buck and grind against the now twice as fat pillar of shaft~ She sliiides her hips down, grinding her cuntlips along those shafts, she rolls her hips in such a way as to unpeel their conjoint lengths. Patty's pushing against her asshole, Liv's against her cunt. She was facing the eldest twin, who appreciatively reaches her hands up and starts to stroke and squeeze Maka's perky tits.  
"Not like that~" Patty pants, leaning in to whisper in Maka's earlobe, "I'll fuck your ass later, don't worry~" the words made Maka shudder with need. Patty thrust her hips, down, then right back up!   
"Ghkkk!" Maka pants as her cuntlips were filled around Patty's shaft~ And then.. Liz thrust too~ Stretching her already stretched folds even further! Maka's eyes shot open! "Wait!" she pants, those two shafts burrowed into her folds, just the tips for now, thrusting and grinding playfully against her folds. "It won't.. Fit.." Maka heaves, her body burning with need, her hips ground right down onto those lengths.  
Patty just gave a swift swat to Maka's ass, making her 'eep!' aloud as her cuntlips clamped around the twin shafts within her! Their hips lifted and lifted, sinking inch after inch of their monster lengths into the until today, total virgin. Maka finds her head dipping back and back with every inch sundering into her. Her mouth hung open as her cuntlips were filled. Filled with unimaginable pleasure. It surged through her body, as her eyes faced to the ceiling, and her body was bounced! The girls pumped into her with shocking unison! She should've expected it from twins, really. Each time they sink deeper and deeper, the urge to howl in delight grows more demanding.   
The twins started to thrust rhythmically, steadily! Pounding into Maka's cunt! As of yet, the girl was totally wordless, her tongue hanging completely free from her mouth as her ass annd tits were yanked on, by Patty and Liz respectively. Her eyes rolled within their sockets as her cunt clamped around their shafts! She slams her hips down with just as much need as the two stuffing her cunt gave her! Her vision began to fill with white, every hair in her body standing completely on end! Her back arches, shoving her tits towards the air as well and she CUMS~ "Hiaaaaaa~!" Maka howls in delight as her body begins to writhe and seize! "Cock~!" she screams, for the whole hotel to hear! "Cock~! I love your co~oooooock~!" her cunt was spraying its wetness all over again, but even as she loses herself to pure, unrelenting pleasure, she never once stopped!   
The Thompson twins were renewed with that incredibly obscene show! The girls folds grew so sloppy and wet that each thrust filled the air with toecurling SQUELCHes~ Squelchsquelchsquelch~ The pair lost their sync as Maka's words filled them with such hunger, that Patty couldn't help but pound her prick with everything she's got into their cock obsessed girl. Liz just wasn't as fast, but just as mighty! Their twin shafts penetrated Maka harshly, like animals! The pigtailed tart squeals with delight as those twin lengths LIFT her whole body up, onto her knees! Patty began to unload shamelessly into her, continuing to pump and thrust, in her trademark way! Liv's shaft was tensing up, flexing within the cockdrunk Meister's slit like it was desperate to burst, and yet the older twin tenses at her gut, holding back the inevitable juuust long enough to reach to the bedside drawer, scooping up the hyper inflated pink balloon. Her thumb and forefinger pinch and fiddle with it before pwah~! The stench of a load left aside for a good few hours fills Maka's nostrils, she lurches her head forwards and begins to chug, loudly, suckling that second hand cream down eagerly. The taste of strawberries and chunky ballsnot making her mewl like a bitch in heat as Liz just stared with desire at the perverse show before her. She barely seems aware of her own climax, bulging out Maka's womb from below. Sprt. Sprt~ Thick loads of their virile ballsnot bubbles and drools around their tensing up shafts, Maka's lips still attached to the now deflated condom, she suckles on it idly as it dangles from between her lips.  
"Hahnn... Hahnn...." Maka trembles and pants, she collapses onto her side, her tongue hanging free from the face, discarding the now drained cockcover onto the bed as she gasps and drools, her head still swimming with desire. Her legs shift, and with the most obscenely wet SQUELCH yet, she falls off of the twins massive shafts. Her cuntlips were painted white, not to mention dripping it. She curls her fingers into the bed, her tongue wagging free from her face. Panting, gasping, swallowing down mouthful after mouthful of air.   
"Mhmmm~" Patty concurs, her eyes drifting down to the pigtailed beauty's totally creampie'd cunt. Her lips smack together, her head leans down, down towards that utterly ruined mound. Liz lets out a gentle laugh.  
"You really can't help yourself, can you?" the girl giggles down at her sister. Their bodies untangling as Patty grips Maka's asscheeks, and buries her face between those thighs!  
"Nhnff!" Maka's back arches slowly. Her exhausted body was still panting, gasping struggling to move. Even her moans were sluggish and weak. But still her hips slowly grind back into Patty's tongue.   
"I guess I've got one more in me." Liz sighs, as she steadily crawls towards Maka's prone frame. Liv's prick pushes firmly against Maka's asshole, another gentle whimper escaping Maka's appreciative maw as Patty slobbers on her cumfilled cunt. "You've really gotta try this ass." Liz groans as her shaft sinks into that cumfilled asshole with ease. "It's the best~."  
"Teashe~" Patty smirks into Maka's mounds, her tongue darts forwards, into those juicy wet lips, curling inwards, and scooping up mouthful after mouthful of that incredible, thick spunk. Those overly juicy walls just made Patty totally wet, or well, hard now~.   
"Tomorrow, right~?" Liz pants happily as she wraps her thighs around Maka's asscheeks, and drives her shaft right into those doughy curves. Shlurp, shlurp. Patty made out with Maka's mounds with pure, unbridled glee~. Willingly gulping down mouthful after mouthful of her own spunk, and her sisters~ Mingled with Maka's clearer runnier wetness. 

The post orgasmic worship carried on for a while, Maka's folds by the end of it were totally, clean. Bright pink, like they'd just been fucked totally stupid, or beaten raw~ But not a drop of cum glazed her juicy folds. Well, until Liv's newest load began to bubble out of her asshole, and run and drip down between the girls curves, splattering her asscheeks and trickling down like a stream across her cunt.  
Maka barely clung to consciousness, her body trembles with delight. "I'm.. Yours~" she gasps, as her folds shift, and she tries so hard to cum from the load shot into her ass.  
"The weekends only starting~" Liz sighs as she slides her shaft free from Maka's asshole, and drapes herself across the girls back, looping her arm around the already unconscious girl's chest. Patty clamours into the girlpile. Pinning her tits to Maka's own as she begins to drool and snore herself.


End file.
